vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Garon
|-|Garon= |-|Empty Vessel= |-|Blight Dragon= Summary Garon, the King of Nohr, he kidnapped Corrin under orders from Anankos after killing Sumeragi, is the final boss of the Birthright route and the boss of Chapter 27 in Conquest, he is actually an imposter using the true King's body to cause war between Hoshido and Nohr. He sends Corrin to the Bottomless Canyon on a mission, when Hans, under orders from Garon, attacks Hoshidan soldiers and then betrays Corrin by trying to kill him/her and Gunter by attacking them on the bridge. It is revealed that the real Garon has been dead for years, and is not the true king of Nohr that everyone thought he was. He is killed by Corrin in Birthright and Conquest, the former after transforming into a dragon, the latter in his true form, a hideous slime monster. In Revelation, he is killed when Anankos summons him to Valla and absorbs him for the power he had once given away. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, possibly higher | At least 7-C, possibly far higher Name: Garon, Real name is unknown Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: King, Empty Vessel | Blight Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Weapon Mastery (Axes), Elasticity (His limbs can stretch like rubber), Transformation, Absorption (Can drain the life from the entire room and absorb it), Statistics Reduction (Via Draconic Hex), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Attack Reflection via Dragonskin (Is not effected by Poison Strike or Counter), Can survive without his soul, Non-Physical Interaction, halves all damage with Dragonskin Attack Potency: At least Town level, possibly higher (Fought against Corrin when they were using the Blazing or Shadow Yato) | At least Town level, possibly far higher (Oneshotted Corrin and shattered the Blazing Yato) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Kept up with the combined party) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Lifts Bolverk, which is a giant axe) Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level, possibly higher (Corrin was unable to damage him with the Noble or Grim Yato) | At least Town level, possibly far higher Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with Bolverk (Throws it, although it comes back) and with magic (Although his class doesn't have access to magic) Standard Equipment: Bolverk Intelligence: High (Acted as the King of Nohr for at least Corrin's entire life), although he is driven mad through rage as an Empty Vessel. Weaknesses: None notable normally. As a Blight Dragon he is vulnerable (To a small extent) to any dragon slaying weapon and Azura song weakens him. Key: Nohrian King/Empty Vessel | Blight Dragon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Emblem Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Kings Category:Antagonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Fire Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Nintendo Category:Video Game Characters